


Mistletoe Trap

by Megaerakles



Series: Christmas Presents [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Bisexual!Cana, Christmas Time, Don’t let the Thunder Legion do stuff, F/F, Fluff, Gals “being pals”, Kissing, Mistletoe, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaerakles/pseuds/Megaerakles
Summary: When Lucy ends up caught in a holiday themed enchantment, Cana finds a way to make a secret wish come true.





	Mistletoe Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRevanchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRevanchist/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for my best friend and amazing beta reader, TheRevanchist. Her support of my writing has been invaluable, and so I wanted to write a little something to honor her :)
> 
> (I don't normally write or read much Fairy Tail fanfic, but we've been watching it together and this was her request)

**~Mistletoe Trap~**

Cana could have _told_ Mira that putting the Thunder Legion in charge of the Christmas decorations this year would be just _asking_ for trouble. Yes, she’d been just as annoyed as everyone else by them moping around the guild hall, ever since Laxus had gone off on some ‘very important solo mission’ and they’d been left without their ‘fearless leader’. When she’d heard the Master tell Mira to find the three of them something productive to do, Cana had actually been relieved, thinking they’d be sent off on some far-away wizarding job and she’d finally get to drink her special Holiday-themed Mulled Fairy Wine in peace, without Freed’s moping and Evergreen’s snide comments and Bickslow’s creepy leer. Therefore she was woefully unprepared to walk into the Fairy Tail building the next day and be nearly knocked off her feet by Bickslow’s deranged puppets as they whizzed past her, trailing a sparkling garland in their wake.

“What the hell!” she screeched, furiously looking around the room for the mage controlling them. He was standing in the very center of the room with his back towards her, holding his arms up to command the dolls. She focused her glare on him and said, “Watch where you’re sending those things!”

Bickslow turned towards her, grinning from beneath his helmet. “Hey, Cana! You’re just in time to watch us put up the finishing touches!” He gestured to the space around them, and Cana was shocked to realize that the appearance of the guild hall had been transformed overnight. All the pillars, chairs, rafters, and the staircase up to the second floor had a busy assortment of garlands, ribbons, and strings of lights wound around them. In one corner there was a collosal pine tree, tall enough to brush the top of the ceiling. It was almost completely decorated, but Evergreen was hovering around the top,meticulously rearranging the fine glass ornaments on its branches. Over by the bar, now decorated with almost a dozen wreaths, Freed smiled smugly as he sheathed his sword.

“What have you done?” Cana said through gritted teeth. Sure, she appreciated Christmastime and celebration as much as the next girl (especially the part where everyone, not just her, drank copious amounts of alcohol), but this was _way_ over the top, even for a guild as ridiculous as Fairy Tail.

“Mirajane asked us to assist with preparing for the Christmas party,” Freed explained calmly, coming over to stand next to Bickslow. “She said it was unfair of us to expect Erza to do it all every year, and since her team is away on a job right now and we were just hanging around Magnolia, we could get a head start on the decorating.”

“Erza never _wants_ help with the Christmas party,” Cana said, crossing her arms. “And it’s a whole week away! Do you mean this tacky junk is going to be up for that long?”

Bickslow and Freed looked stricken by her words, but it was a furious Evergreen suddenly appearing beside her companions who spoke, her eyes blazing. “ _Tacky_ ? _Junk_ ? I’ll have you know that our decorating scheme was inspired by the latest trends as outlined in _Sorcerer Weekly_ , combined with Freed’s and my own superior aesthetic sensibilities!”

“Aesthetic sensibilities?” Cana scoffed. “Please; it looks like some sort of Christmas-themed Dragon Slayer threw up in here! I doubt this is what Mira meant when she said you should _start_ decorating.”

Evergreen gasped, and moved her arm as if to cast a spell in retaliation, but Freed grabbed her wrist before she could do anything, and fixed Cana with a furious glare.

“Our mission was to decorate the guild hall, and we were duty bound to complete that task to the best of our abilities. If you wished to offer helpful feedback, we would have been receptive, but you chose instead it resort to immature name calling and base slander. Therefore, we shall disregard your complaint, and leave you to your drinks.” He then closed his eyes and turned away, making his way up the stairs to the second floor with his nose in the air. Evergreen and Bickslow both scowled at Cana before following him.

Given their status as one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail, their childish behavior sure was embarrassing, at least in Cana’s opinion.

Cana grumbled complaints under her breath as she walked over to her usual table. She ripped off a particularly large bow that had been affixed to her favorite chair and violently threw it to the ground before taking a seat. She gestured to Kinana and mouthed, ‘usual’, before pulling a flask out of her bag for the meantime. Soon enough, she was happily drinking away, memories of her almost fight with the Thunder Legion forgotten.

A while later, the doors to the guild hall were suddenly thrown open and a familiar pink-haired mage skidded in.

“Oy! We’re back!” Natsu shouted, his fists blazing as usual. “Laxus, come fight me, you promised!”

Cana scowled at the wizard’s one track mind. “Keep it down, will you?” She said, slamming her mug down on the table she’d moved to sit atop of. “Laxus isn’t here, you can put your flames away.”

Natsu’s face fell as he turned to look at Cana. “Well where is he? He said we’d fight when I got back!”

Cana scoffed. “He’s on some job; how should I know?” She picked up her mug and taking another long drink.  

While Natsu pouted, the rest of his team members finally arrived, slightly out of breath. “The guild hall sure looks… festive.” Gray said, crossing his arms and looking around. “We’ve still got a week till Christmas, though.”

Erza had frozen in the doorway, her face dark and her palm twitching, as if itching to summon a sword. After a moment she managed to sputter out, “ _Who…. When… why_?”

Cana felt no guilt as she pointed towards the upstairs loft where the Thunder Legion had retreated. “The Lightning bozos did it this morning. It was on Mira’s orders, though.”

Ezra’s eyes flashed in the direction of the stairs. “I see. Thank you, Cana.” The scarlet-haired mage abandoned her luggage cart in the middle of the doorway in order to slowly mount the staircase, giving off a deceptive air of calmness.

Cana smirked. Anyone who’d been in the guild for long enough knew how much Erza loved decorating for Fairy Tail’s annual Christmas party; only a fool with a death wish would try to encroach on her sacred domain. Meaning those idiots would get what was coming to them. Yes, revenge was sweet indeed…  

“What’s the big deal? Honestly, this over top decorating scheme is exactly what I’d expect from this guild!” Cana jumped, nearly falling off the table when a certain Celestial spirit Wizard appeared beside her. Lucy was looking around the guild hall with her wide brown eyes blinked curiously; much to her chagrin, Cana found it absolutely adorable.

The truth was, ever since teaming up and spending time with Lucy during the S-class trials on Tenrou Island, not to mention being given the kick in the pants she needed to fess up to Gildarts by the sweet blonde, Cana had developed a bit of a crush on the other mage. And while Cana was completely comfortable with her bisexuality and fully embraced the not-at-all-platonic love she felt for other girls at times, she didn’t think that a sweet, sheltered girl like Lucy would have the same perspective. She was _probably_ straight; any girl Cana liked too much always turned out to be. And between Natsu, Loke, and Gray, Lucy had like, three almost-boyfriends already.

Anyway, Cana had spent the past few months trying to convince herself she _didn’t_ want to run her hands through Lucy’s soft blonde hair or kiss her plump, pouty lips, or just stare for hours into her warm brown eyes…. so far it hasn’t worked all that well, because everytime Lucy spoke to or even glanced at Cana, she found herself on the verge of blushing and had to find a way to leave the situation.

Now, she awkwardly cleared her throat and stared down into her almost empty mug as she attempted to answer gracefully. “That’s right, this is your first Christmas with the guild; Erza loves the holiday season, and decided she was in charge of the annual party years ago. She usually does all of this herself, and doesn’t take kindly to people messing up _her_ festivities.”

Lucy leaned back against Cana’s table and giggled, her face lighting up with joy that was just _too_ adorable. “Well now that you say that, it does sound exactly like Erza. So Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow did this all in a morning? That’s pretty impressive.”

“It would be more impressive if they’d go on a job and leave me in peace,” Cana grumbled, before swallowing the last swig of her beer. Lucy laughed again, this time throwing her head back and coming dangerously close to Cana’s personal space. Cana felt the heat rise in her cheeks and gritted her teeth, looking away towards the bar to try and get Kinana’s attention again. If Lucy was going to be here, she was going to need another drink… or three.  

“I think they did a lovely job!” Wendy said, polite as ever. Cana blinked; she’d been so absorbed in Lucy that hadn’t even noticed that the little Dragon Slayer was listening in on their conversation. She was usually very observant, even when tipsy… stupid crush…

“It certainly leaves an impression…” Lucy said, glancing around again with a small, knowing smile before walking off towards the bar with Wendy following. Cana repressed a sigh as she watched Lucy’s form move away, her pigtails swaying in time with her hips…

Man, she had it bad.

She scowled down at her now empty mug. Where _was_ her next drink?

“ _A_ _ck!_ ” Cana’s eyes flew to the bar, her eyes widening when she saw the source of the commotion: Lucy had sat down in one the stools, and was now enclosed by the swirling purple light of one of Freed’s Enchantments. Hovering above her head was a glittering sprig of mistletoe, seemingly blooming from the air.

“What is this? I can’t move!” Lucy cried. Natsu and Gray were staring at her in shock, and then Natsu started pointing and laughing.

“Freed pranked you! Now you’re stuck! This is _too_ good!”

Cana gritted her teeth. _That_ immature boy was her competition? Life was too unfair… But she shouldn’t be thinking like this; it wasn’t like she had a chance either way.

“Don’t just stand there! Go get him!” Lucy shrieked, her voice an octave higher than usual. “I want out this minute!”

Gray rolled his eyes, but moved to go up the staircase, but just then Erza appeared at the edge of the balcony, looking down at them with a mildly sheepish expression.

“Freed is… currently incapacitated,” she admitted, dispelling one of her more powerful swords from her hand.

Lucy’s shoulders slumped forward and she groaned. “So what, I’m stuck here? I wanted to go home and rest soon!”

Natsu was still laughing and Gray was now hurrying excitedly upstairs, presumably to inspect Erza’s handiwork, and Cana _couldn’t_ just leave Lucy like that, despite the fact that she was trying to keep her distance from the Celestial spirit mage. She sighed and started to hop off the table to go see what she could do when Wendy spoke up.

“There are usually ways out of Mr. Freed’s Enchantments, aren’t there?” The young girl said, putting a finger on her lips.

Lucy immediately brightened up. “Oh! You’re right! The rules must be behind my head, would one of you read them for me?”

Cana froze in her tracks when she looked up and saw the words floating above the back of Lucy’s head. Her blush from earlier returned full force: ‘A wizard caught in the mistletoe trap can only be freed by a kiss on the lips.’

“Erm…” Wendy was also blushing, although probably for a different reason than Cana. “It looks like someone needs to kiss you, Miss Lucy… on the lips.” The last part came out as a little squeak.

“ _What_?” Lucy shrieked, and tried to turn and see, but the enchantment stopped her from moving anything but her head, which she tried in vain to twist around. “This is absurd! Why on earth would Freed do something like this?”

“I suppose he was just getting into the holiday spirit,” Wendy said, her crimson face contrasting violently with the blue of her hair. “Mistletoe and kissing is a… tradition, isn’t it?”

“Ugh, this is so embarrassing…” Lucy whined, her head dropping forward. “Why do these things always happen to me?”

No, why do these things always happen to _me_ , Cana thought, clenching her hands in a fist. The number of times she’d had to watch Lucy flounce around in a bikini or maid outfit, or flirt with random guys… And now she had to watch Natsu or Gray or someone kiss her, in the middle of the guild hall, where everyone would see!

“Um, who is going to… free you?” Wendy asked, glancing at Natsu and then up at the balcony.

Lucy sighed, and looked at Natsu, whose laughter had finally started to die down. “Natsu, would you—”

“Not so fast!” There was a brilliant flash of light and the next second Loke was standing between Natsu and Lucy. His arms were crossed and he was frowning at Natsu. “If anyone is going to free Lucy from this nefarious trap, it should be me. After all,” he said, turning to smile devilishly at the Celestial spirit mage. “We  _are_ madly in love!”

Lucy groaned. “Loke, you can’t just pop into the guild whenever you feel like it and say stuff like that—”

Her comment was cut off by Natsu’s flaming fist suddenly making contact with Loke’s cheek. “Loke! You should fight me! If I can’t battle Laxus, a Celestial Spirit will work for now!”

Loke skidded back across the floor, almost slamming into Cana. He glanced at her for a moment and his eyes glinted, his expression almost _amused_ , before the Celestial spirit looked at Natsu and pushed his glasses up, his face hardening seriously. “Natsu, I’m simply here to do my duty to Lucy, my Owner, and the love of my life. I am uninterested in your petty—”

His words were interrupted again as Natsu launched himself at Loke, flames flying up around his body. Cana had to jump to the side to avoid getting caught up in the sudden fight.

Gray reappeared at the top of the stairs, shaking his head. Somehow, he’d lost his shirt. “You can’t do anything right, Natsu.” He descended to their floor and started walking over towards Lucy. “I’ll kiss you if you want, Lucy.”

Lucy’s face was bright pink as she screamed, “Don’t offer to kiss a girl while half-naked, you pervert!”

“Huh?” Gray glanced down, realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and shrugged. “What’s the big deal? I’m just trying to help out a friend—”

A huge wave of water suddenly splashed over Gray and knocked him into the pair of wrestling wizards, who immediately assumed he was a part of their fight and started attacking him, too. Gray seemed to forget entirely about Lucy as he became fully engaged in their battle.   

The knights in shining armor were doing a terrible job of saving the princess.

This was absolutely ridiculous; Cana finally snapped herself out of her stupor and strode forward, sidestepping the boys’ brawl and making her way towards the bar with purpose in her stride. Once there, she leaned against it and smiled at Lucy, trying to appear both nonchalant and charming.

“The runes say someone has to kiss you,” she said, managing to maintain a reasonably confident tone (although she couldn’t bring herself to look into Lucy’s eyes while speaking; she settled  for fixing her gaze just past her left ear). “It doesn’t say they have to be a different gender. I don’t mind helping out, if you’d rather not wait for the three of them to be done.”

“Ummm…” Lucy’s face was now as red as Wendy’s. Cana immediately regretted making her offer; Lucy was probably going to be so weirded out, and hate her forever, and never speak to her again—

“Those three will go on forever, at this rate,” Lucy muttered. She smiled thinly at Cana, although her blush was still raging furiously. “I really _do_ want to get home. Let’s just get this over with…”

Not quite as romantic as Cana would have pictured for her first kiss with Lucy Heartfilia, but she would take it.

Cana took half a step closer, entering the ring of the enchantment. She felt its magic capture her, too, and smiled a bit, knowing there was no going back now. She reached out and cupped one of Lucy’s cheeks with her hand, angling it up and then leaning down, inching closer and closer to her face. When their noses were almost touching, Lucy’s eyelids fluttered shut, and Cana allowed hers to do the same.

The next second, she was brushing her lips over Lucy’s. Lucy gave a tiny little gasp, one that almost sounded like surprised pleasure, and Cana’s heart nearly burst. It was so very gentle and sweet. She felt the best kind of warmth bubbling up in her chest, and it was all she could do to hold herself back, to not deepen this kiss that she’d only allowed herself to fantasize about a couple of times. Kissing Lucy was just as soft, as warm, as delicious as she’d pictured—no, it was better.

Cana felt the power of the enchantment evaporating around them, and as soon as it was gone, she forced herself to tear her lips away from Lucy’s and step back.

Lucy stared up at her, with her eyes larger and rounder than Cana had ever seen them, and slowly raised a hand to brush over her lips.

There was absolute silence in the guild hall. Cana glanced over her shoulder and saw that Gray, Natsu, and Loke had stopped fighting in order to gawk at the two girls kissing. Well, Natsu and Gray were gawking at least; Loke had a smug grin on his face, and when he caught Cana’s eye, he winked, before vanishing again.

Cana cleared her throat and glanced once more at Lucy, before stepping away from the bar and starting to make her way to the door. Feeling strangely emboldened all of the sudden, she smirked. “What, you’ve never seen two gals being pals and helping each other out before?”

She didn’t wait for them to get over their stunned silence, instead striding out of the guild hall with a spring in her step. She realized she was being ridiculous, of course; as far as Lucy knew, she’d been just trying to help out a friend, this wouldn’t lead to anything serious… but Lucy _had_ seemed to like it… And Cana was _definitely_ going to count this as her secret Christmas present from the universe.

Perhaps asking the Thunder Legion to decorate hadn’t been the worst idea, after all…

**Author's Note:**

> And, Rev, because this is your Christmas gift, for once I'll say that after this, they go on a nice picnic together and start dating and kiss some more and there's no angst, just girls happily dating other girls :) (just this once though).


End file.
